Yes It's Spacy-Whacy
by HumanyWhumany
Summary: A collection of one shots involving Rose Tyler! Well, drabbles really. Well, I just like saying "well".
1. Chapter 1

#1

Stolen moments.

Happy moments.

Moments that they both kept in a mental scrapbook.

Moments when the cupcakes came out completely burnt, and the Doctor weakly suggests adding more frosting. That night when they found a ballroom in the TARDIS and they spent the rest of the night dancing. Moments when Rose askes for Ancient Greece, and they spend the whole day touring without alien threats. When Jack comes to visit, and the Doctor insists that no amount of alcohol will get them to sleep together. Moments like that time they went to Disneyland in 2387 and visited Ariel's castle-literally underwater! Moments when they couldn't decide what movie to watch, so Rose kisses him just to shut him up.

Moments when everything was just so perfect, so right that he just lets it slip.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

#2

The man in the bow tie went up to her room, and somehow, he found it. After the TARDIS had regenerated twice, he doubted it was still there. But there it was: in some long-forgotten corridor of archived chambers. After the Battle of Canary Wharf, he'd used to go in all the time, but now it seemed less and less.

"Hey old girl." He wasn't sure if he was talking to the room or the ghost of his past companion, but he continued. "I found someone like you. Her name's Clara. I went to her mother's funeral, like I became your biology tutor. That was a good day wasn't it? Jack and I went back to your Estate a couple times, in the 90's."

"I know this is crazy, but I think I'll see you again, someday. Right? I will. You're Rose Tyler and I am the Doctor. It's not a ghost story: it's a love story! I'll see you again."


	3. Chapter 3

#3

"It's your turn." Rose smacked him and the Doctor groggily blinked;

"What? Oh…" he heard crying-a baby crying. Having the twins on board the spaceship was… precarious. Not only did they not like sound, (he finally had to turn off the emergency brake), but this time the new parents had to be extra carful to avoid near-death experiences. When Rose was pregnant, the Doctor… went crazy. One night be couldn't sleep and ended up sonicing their entire living quarters and they went without laundry for a week. The TARDIS had grown a great nursery and playroom, one side decorated pink, one side covered in wallpaper boasting soccer balls. They had two children, a wild, blonde boy and a quiet brunette girl. Their father, in his beloved pinstripes, was a great dad… aside from the fact that he bought banana onesies; ("I'm not dressing my kids up in banana jim-jams Doctor!"). The Time travelers were happy, the twins bright them closer together than he thought was possible. "In 900 years of Time and Space, I've never had such a content family."


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since looking into the heart of the TARDIS, I'd always been able to fly it, but I let the Doctor think he's in control (he's thinks he's so impressive). Usually, when he's asleep I'd sneak off to the control room-how the shoe is on the other foot. (Yes Doctor, I knew you used to do that, or else how did I not see myself at JFK's assignation?) This time, I ended up in some alien… restaurant? Well, it was enormous, held up by chicken wire and ivory growing everywhere. People… well the were horned and purple…bustled everywhere, trying to grab a table. I looked at my feet; why were they wet?

"Why is the floor covered in six inches of water?" Did I just say that out loud?

"The Haqutrie need water to keep them moist-like frogs need to stay in a pond." Behind me, there was an unmistakeable NORTHERN voice. HIS voice. Turning around, I hugged him-my Doctor. He smiled and asked, "What are you doing here-WITH THAT?!" He'd noticed my wedding ring.

"Oh yeah, uh, Captain Jack and I really hit it off…" I winced. Lying was not my best quality. (Yes, I know Doctor, you always knew when I was lying to you.) The past Doctor's ice blue eyes saw right through me.

"So, I become all evolved and domestic? Oi, whatever happened to 'the Oncoming Storm?'"

Laughing, we sit down at a table, and he orders me yes, chips. Then, his expression turns solemn. "So why are you here?"

"It was just an ancient, really. When are you?"

"Rome: 46 BC."

"That was just after the gas-masked zombies right?"

"Yeah you and Jack went off to who-knows-where in the TARDIS. And now I'm here. But you looked surprised when you saw me-wait am I dead? Is that why you have the TARDIS?"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down. No you're still alive, just…"

"New face?"

I nodded. "Thanks for telling me about the regeneration before it happened by the way."

The Doctor chuckled and apologized. "To be honest, I really had no idea how to explain it: 'Hey Rose, someday, uh-I'm going to use the Time Vortex energy in my DNA and become a completely new person! Haha! Tea?'" Laughing, I stood up and gave my empty plate to a passing waiter. "Thanks for this, but I have to go now: I think my ride's here." Turning, we both saw a trench coat step out if the phone box.

"Ok, but I'll have to block these memories won't I?" He looked at me with genuine loss in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but yes. I can't risk rewriting any of these times we've had. Just avoid France for as long as possible."

My Doctor turned away from me, and that was the last I saw of him. But not for him-he still had the Bad Wolf, the hospital in New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York and a werewolf. He still had the 2012th Olympiad and when the Angels sent us and Martha to 1969 and a planet called Midnight. My past was this Doctor's future.

**Well? What did you think? :)**


End file.
